


Lanternlight

by Magismol143



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Freeform, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Pirate Crowley (Good Omens), Rape, You've been warned, sort of soft but it's still rape, this is not a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magismol143/pseuds/Magismol143
Summary: The night Aziraphale meets the pirate captain who captured him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Lanternlight

Light from the hanging lantern shifted around the bars of his cage as the cabin tilted with the rising and falling of the sea. It was dark in the tiny prison, leaving him curled around his legs on the surface of the salty wood. Aziraphale watched the lantern swing gently back and forth, dipping in and out of his vision around the hard vertical shadow of the wall. Hunger coiled in his stomach. 

The Captain felt every breath leave his lungs as he descended into the hold, his shadow interrupting the flickering light of the lantern. The beating of his heart matched the urgent song being sung to the waves above, his boots tread firmly on the floorboards. He caught the flash of light reflected in those pretty blue eyes of the man cowering in the corner of the cage. As he crossed the threshold from light into darkness, Crowley pushed forward to unlock it, the bars cool against his skin as he pulled open the door and climbed inside. The pretty little prize shrunk back from him, a frightened animal. 

The man towering above cast an intimidating silhouette. Aziraphale felt protests, pleas, desperate appeals come to his tongue but never leave his lips. His mouth was suddenly arrested by another, drawing a wordless despair from his throat, hands pushing vainly at coarse fabric. The Captain’s calloused hands came to press Aziraphale’s soft cheek as he pulled the captured prince closer, deeper, into helplessness. The hand slipped down his neck, dragging kisses, pushing apart buttons and knots. As fabric gave way to skin, the possessive touches and harsh teeth drew fresh, thick tears from Aziraphale’s eyes. 

As the gentle sobs faded into the back of Crowley’s mind, he groped and felt, taking what he pleased from his prize. Every part of its skin was warm to the touch, melting Crowley into it, making him want to be wrapped up in the feeling and the darkness forever. His hat had fallen off, and the captain shed his coat like a second skin. He took the beautiful creature’s legs up, exposed, trembling as he pushed its bare back into the cold bars. The poor thing looked utterly miserable, so he pressed his lips back to its tear-streaked face and leaned in close, soaking up the stolen warmth from its body, the pleasure well-earned. 

The Captain’s breath was hot against his ear, and Aziraphale almost didn’t catch what he said. Be good for me, gem… the man’s voice ragged with lust. Pain scraped down his sides in the wake of sharp nails, heart twisting in fear with a glimpse of the pirate’s member in the lamplight. Aziraphale pressed his head into the stoic bars and surrendered himself to the darkness. 

Soft wails pierced the silent air as Crowley took what he wanted, drew out the anguish from his prize as he moved against it, within it, reveling in the heat and the pleasure. The hips, chest, shoulders, neck, all pliable in his possessive grip, shuddered and whimpered beneath him. 

Strained forward, becoming one with the other, Crowley tipped over the edge and spilled himself out into the deepest bliss. A groan ripped from his throat, spasms of limbs as shadows faded back to men and pulled apart. 

The metal gate clanged against itself, like a thunderclap ripping through the chamber. A heap of quivering limbs and discarded fabric lay in the corner. 

A soft click, a puff of breath, and the lantern went out.


End file.
